Skulls unknown past!
by UnkindWinner07
Summary: Summary: Skulls past isn’t one of the best actually it’s probably the weirdest one in the Arcobaleno. From being born in China and having to hide for his life and the fact of his relatives are closer and don’t know he is alive. Oneshot! May be a sequal!


**Summary: Skulls past isn't one of the best actually it's probably the worst one in the Arcobaleno. From being born in China and having to hide for his life and the fact of his relatives are closer and don't know heis alive.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Katekyo Hitman reborn**

 **Warning: inaccurate timeline!! And things might not make sense if it doesn't just Pm me**

 **Yay first Skull non crossover you should see my docs all of them are just Skull crossover FanFictions I'm writing. Oh and i had to use google translate so if you know chinese please tell me if it's wrong. Oh and Skulls age when he meets the Arcobaleno is completely different that most people's 18 pfff he's younger.**

"Get back here! Now!" The Chinese Húndàn yelled In Well Chinese at him.

"Tch." he grinned, "oi Húndàn (bastard), Catch me if you can!" he laughed as he lost the triad men.

He kept running until he was out of the city and far into the country. His parents were murdered and the people who killed them decided to inject things into him.

His hair and eyes used to be black looking like the usual Chinese person, but now he had purple hair and eyes making him stand out. All he knew was his uncle was still alive, people are trying to kill/experiment on him And he looked like one of those gothic people. His birthday was September 17th making him turn 5 this year.

9 months later he escaped the country successfully leaving China and those weirdos. It's now October the 27th So he turned 5 a month and 10 days ago.

A week later he Ran into a couple, their names were Lily a Canadian teenage looking woman and Yin Li a young Chinese man. They adopted him and gave him a name after learning he didn't know his, he was called Tóugǔ meaning Skull in Chinese.

The young couple who said that he could call them māmā and bà were performers at a circus. Māmā was the animal keeper while Bà was the ringmaster. When he first saw what they called "the motorbike" he really wanted to try it. Apparently you have to get something called a license to drive one so…. he got one.

It wasn't hard but for the time being he would help his māmā with the animals for some reason all of the animals took to Tóugǔ super quickly. Right after the first meeting they instantly loved him, sometimes they would break out of their cages just to sleep with him. *Cough cough* tigers *cough cough*

A two years later he was finally able to perform as a stuntman he was the best one in the world. Though for some reason he looked 12 when he was only 7 people kept trying to hit on him especially when he commented that a 73 year old person looks like they are in their mid 40s early 50s. Now that seriously got him brownie points.

A month later they went to "the Italy" to perform, they still haven't gotten the habit of saying the in front of country names out of him, Ha. During their stay some people attacked him saying that he had cloud flames? He escaped back to the circus to find out that they were also attacked. everyone the animals were dead they started moving around again. Thankfully some of the other stuntmen were out shopping along with the other people's kids and found him crying over the corpses of his māmā and Bà.

They immediately helped him out and the other children who were now orphans they stayed in Venice, Italy for a month until they went to Sicily, Italy They stayed there for a year. He was now 8 when a man with a iron hat named checkerface came up to him with a challenge.

He decided to go as his stuntman personality, the loud, flamboyant, cowardly, and hyper personality. There are many things he is good at acting is one of them like fighting he had always been good at that though he only started fighting after the 'incident.'

The group he met with was very different, ranging from a scientist, a Hitman, a pregnant woman, a What looks like a bank accountant, a solder from something called "COMSUBIN" a martial artist. Oh and there's a person hiding in the trees, it seems no one but Tóugǔ and the pregnant Woman know he is there.

Deciding to use his Stunt name Skull the immortal he used his fake name passport, birthday and everything you needed for someone to not get suspicious.

At nine he was turned into a two year old kid, along with everyone but Luche the pregnant woman.he had a deep respect for Mr.Kawahira who asked him to call him Uncle Kawahira or checkerface and Luche for bearing the guilt.

The person in the trees who was called Colonnello took the brunt of the curse for Lal the COMSUBIN woman. She could still turn into a kid but was able to turn into a kid. Later he bought a Blimp, the survivors of the circus stayed there. Reborn apparently worried for his lackey tied him to a mafia famiglia called the Carcassa famiglia.

Tóugǔ Got close to the rest of the Arcobaleno but now super close they don't really know his favorite foods drinks sports or anything like that only his skill set and that he is theirs.

Fon and Viper were the closest to him besides Luche who asked him to be Arias godfather. And oh how he was so happy to accept even if she did curse him at nine and was only 12 that year. Oh right she told him about seeing the past, future and present so she kind of knows his age. Then the fact she didn't sell his age out earned her even more respect than he gave her:

They were very homey they treated him like his age, though when they found out of his acting skills he took over Infiltration missions.

He introduced Aki a blond young girl, Toshihiro a boy with black hair and Takeshi a boy with brown hair and they all had blue eyes, to the children in the Carcassa famiglia who were named Nadira boy with brown hair, Yao a boy with black hair and Naida a young girl with blue hair that reminded him of Lal.

When going on a joke job by the Carcassa head who he calls uncle to 'defeat' Reborn pfff like that's going to happen. He takes it anyway, he goes with Oodako the Octopus that saved his life from a few bullets, he immediately became his partner.

Reborn didn't see his intentions not at all, oh ya happy 42nd birthday!! Anyway the Carcassa famiglia found out his age when he was 12 what a shock I mean the world's strongest Hitman hasn't even figured it out.

Skull lost horribly now really he got the ice cream he wanted so it's a win, win situation. When getting back he instantly fell asleep with Aki and Yao they were now 28

Skull gained some of his TYL self's memories like here.

"You're the same person Uncle Kawahira?!" He said mildly confused and scandalized

"I'm really sorry someone your age had to bear the curse, I just need a plan to stop the curse yet keep you guys alive." He said guilt showing in his eyes.

"Haha" he laughed "it's perfectly fine I would have been targeted anyway and the fact that my family was killed right before the curse made it fine, they wouldn't worry though I still wonder what would have happen in we didn't go to Italy would you have still chose me?" He smiled "I bet you would have I Am the world's best stunt actor"

"Couldn't have said it better myself Tóugǔ-kun" he ruffles his forever purple hair as he laughed "now let's finish out food."

—————another flashback ——————

Someone was in front of him he was blindfolded he saw the corpse of Takeshi before him when the blindfold went down and he Snarled, cloud flames burning everything but his god children Lily and Athena. They are Aki and Yao's kids Yao was murdered last year and Aki was hospitalized after giving birth to their youngest child who was named after his father Yin.

Getting Them to Aki in the hospital was easy the fact that he was killed on the way out was also easy, actually he was kind of happy no one else would know his secret or so he thought.

Byakuran found out his age when he got the pacifier. Then Yuni brought them back from the dead which he did not want because she was his god child. Aria named him the god child of her child when she was born saying that it would be traditional for now.

When he died he gave a list to Oodako who put it with the ten year Bazooka, and hit himself with it handing the note to him and went back to his time.

Next was the the succession, Kyoya who looks like the fuzzy memory of his uncle just like Fon called him a hidden carnivore after he beat him. It wasn't hard though he did ask to keep quiet about being a carnivore. Which he did if he fought him once a month and teach him.

Then the fact he died again and Yuni has to bring them back again when Byakuran was defeated.

Something else happens Checkerface decides to have the arcobaleno fight or their representatives fight. He asked Emma and his group to fight for him, Emma who was the student of Skull for a time

Decided to help his master in Motorbiking fight to get his proper body back.

A few years back Skull and Emma met and Emma asked if he could teach him biking, he was very fascinated in stuntman-ship that he went straight up to him, bowed down on his knees and his head touching the ground and begged him to teach him how to ride a bike.

He instantly agreed no one really wanted to learn how to be a stuntman from a baby. He taught Emma everything he knew he and Emma started doing stunts together. then Emma had to go back to his Famiglia until they saw each other, then they went back to doing stunts his friends didn't really take it well. Nope not at all they actually did the anime reactions from jaw dropping to fainting. Ha weirdos.

He wasn't worried when Emma fights the Varia actually he won. He cackled when Emma did the leap of fate onto Squalo and karate chopped Lussuria knocking him unconscious. Then he went super fast and did a wheelie into belphegor though he got up and quickly did another leap of fate into him. Xanxus attempted to shoot him with his Wrath flames but was unable to, and was to exhausted after to continue fighting and was K.O.ed by a motorbike to the body.

Mammon was unable to fight due to the Curse so flan was there but guess what he was also KOed by Emma's stuntman Skills. Leviathan was KOed not to long after, he put up a decent fight but Emma was too fast for him.

Late on the second day the Vindice attacked but Emma's group won by the skin of their teeth. No one attacked them after that.

A while later Tsuna and Kawahira make a treaty of some sorts the vendice protected the pacifiers and will til death.

The arcobaleno started turning back to their normal ages. Of course Skull was the first person to go back to his original age, seeing as everyday was a year after 9 days he was looking at his normal age, which apparently looked 18 to other people.

When reborn asked what he did to age faster he was confused until Reborn clarified that he looked like he was 18 when it was only 7 days.

He laughed at the other arcobalenos expressions when they saw what he looked like. Yuni joined him with the cool outfits, Skull wore something similar to Fons outfit only purple and longer sleeves.

They were severely confused on why he was wearing a Chinese outfit, then Yuni came out wearing one and hugged him and they made cake.

Of course they went back to the blimp what they weren't expecting was for them to set up a birthday party. Yuni stayed home for a while so he didn't get suspicious, she grabbed the gift she got him. She somehow was able to get a picture from the past with his other family who were unknown. his circus family and made some sort of collage with them, then there was the Arcobaleno picture, and one of her and him and the last one Aria and Him.

When Colonnello and Reborn asked her what that was about, she answered in the best way she could.

"Skull should have his birthday celebrated on the day he was born not a fake date he chose." She smiled "I even got him to wear something his family got him!" She said excitedly.

"Lackeys birthday is today?" Reborn questioned eyebrow raised. He thought it was August 8th

"Un!" She nodded. Happy someone would finally learn of Skulls birthday besides her and Byakuran

"What's that? Kora!" Colonnello asked.

"It's Skulls gift" she said. She then pointed to each photo "this one is of Skulls biological family, here is his adopted family , this one is us. This is mom and him and me and him"

Fon and the rest came over to see the pictures.

Fon froze at one of them, eyes wide he shakily pointed to one of them "which on is this one?"

"Oh that one, that's his biological family." She smiled "I found out he has a cousin and a uncle still alive."

"Naoko?" He whispered.

"What did you say Fon?" Lal asked.

He choked slightly he started forming incoherent words. Before pulling out a picture from his wallet he put it right beside Skulls biological family. It was the same picture he grabbed out another picture from his wallet it was the same woman with Fon he looked like he was in his 20's.

"You said that was his biological family right?" She nodded "it can't be th-that would have made him only nine!"

The other Arcobaleno looked confused at his words.

"If this was his Biological family then he would have been nine when he was cursed." He spoke really quick fear in his eyes. Though he spoke quite loudly. Reborn choked eyes turning yellow in anger the others were coping with the news in different ways. Lal broke the table, verde looked slightly surprised before he started writing in his notes.

Verde looked at the other ones and saw his other family "hey isn't this the Circus that was massacred?" he drawled questioning them slightly.

Fon was still in shock. His nephew was alive? his nephew was cursed at age Nine?! He instantly felt rage grow in his body. His flames were trashing like crazy. No, he couldn't do this here.

He walked over to them and said angrily "let's go!"

"Oi, Fon what's going on with you, Kora!" Colonnello yelled

"We're getting answers." He said simply "and if we see checkerface I'm going to KilL him" he said after, his voice turning demonic.

When driving to the blimp on a motor bike de didn't expect to be crowded both fans so now he was sorta signing autographs at the moment.

But he had to get back home for some reason so he said a lie after he finished "I'm sorry but I really have to get home. it's my sister's birthday." He smiled

"Oh I think we shouldn't have just bathed on you so go along sweetheart," an old woman said.

"It was nice meeting you." And he was off.

When Tóugǔ got into the blimp he wasn't expecting all of the Carcassa Famiglia, his adopted family, or Byakuran and Uncle Kawahira.

I mean he was fairly surprised, when they screamed Happy Birthday when he entered. People set up one of those dance machines there was food cake and lots of presents. (not going to name them all) he was forced to try the dance machine after Takeshi stated of how good of a dancer he was. They put it on heavy mode and he was of,

5

4

3

2

1

(lyrics from Tiger Yamato)

 **I-I-I...**

 **Ooh...**

 **I-I-I...**

 **Ooh...**

it was a sorta slow part

 **All the days where we just played**

 **Back in school, just me and you**

 **But I can't forget you now**

 **What am I supposed to do?**

He got more into the beat here.

 **We can be more then friends**

 **Do you know I'm here for you?**

 **Cause you're so easy to love**

 **When you smile, the sky turns blue**

now he was also to follow all of the movements on the screen in front of him.

 **I do I do I do, do I do love you**

 **And do you do you do, do you love me too?**

The movements were fast paced he was moving the same speed until the next verse

 **I do I do I do, do I do love you**

 **And do you do you do, do you love me too?**

now he started making bing quicker following every move perfectly but milliseconds after.

 **I do I do I do, do I do love you**

 **And do you do you do, do you love me too?**

then he went off from there doing everything at the exact same time instead of milliseconds after.

 **I do I do I do, do I do love you**

 **And do you do you do, do you love me too?**

then it started moving slower and finally it ended.

I-I-I...

Ooh...

I-I-I...

Ooh…

Everyone cheered him on at the end.

"Tóugǔ! That was great!!" Toshihiro grinned.

"Yep, that it was!" His wife Nadira laughed.

Then the ex-Arcobaleno walked in. When did they know his birthday? Oh well guess Yuni told them.

"Happy 43 birthday skull? or should I call you Tóugǔ?" Yuni smiled.

"Call me whatever you want." he smiled back.

He grinned and pulled her to the machine after she put her gift down onto the table with the rest of the 1000 others.

And they played multiplayer after Byakuran and Takeshi.

And

5

4

3

2

1

(Found lyrics on the internet not mine)

They were off for the most part they were in sync.

Ay, iyaiyai,

Ay, iyaiyai

A-a-a iyaiyai,

Where's my samurai

then it was the switching platforms.

I've been searching for a man

All across Japan

Just to find, to find my samurai

Someone who is strong

But still a little shy

Yes I need, I need my samurai

here it was cartwheels.

Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue,

Make the colors in the sky

Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue,

Make the colors in the sky

more switching platforms.

I've been searching in the woods

And high upon the hills

Just to find, to find my samurai

Someone who won't regret

To keep me in his net

Yes I need, I need my samurai

and they were back on their first platform.

Ay, ay, ay,

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue,

Make the colors in the sky

Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue,

Make the colors in the sky

more cartwheels sadly.

Ay, iyaiyai,

Ay, iyaiyai

A-a-a iyaiyai,

Where's my samurai

and they were back on the others platform. Yuni was slightly slowing down from all of this and how exhausting it is.

Ay, iyaiyai,

Ay, iyaiyai

A-a-a iyaiyai.

YEA they are done! He grinned at He panted slightly

"Go Tóugǔ!" Aki yelled slightly into Yao's ear.

"Ha! you win!" Derv yelled. Derv is his second in command in infiltration, when he took command of combat for Lucy the woman who was sick.

Yuni And Tóugǔ high fives, Tóugǔ looked around for Uncle Kawahira. Not noticing Fon or Uncle Kawahira he decided they became friends.

With Fon and Checkerface

"Checkerface," Fon growled.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"How dare you." He growled again,

"How dare I What?" He smiled knowingly. "You should get your facts straight, He was already being targeted. If he was with strong people who could help him, then I probably wouldn't have asked him to join you guys." He opened his eyes still eating his ramen.

"What do you mean?" He said still growling.

"What is he to you?" Kawahira asked.

"If the picture is true than i'm his uncle." He said hesitant "and that mean that he is Kyoya's cousin." He stated slightly faint still angry.

"Then you know what that means he would either be targeted by his Hibari blood line or the fact that he Is the world's strongest cloud." Kawahira stated.

Fon looked down "Tch" he breathed in to calm himself.

Back to le partay!!

After the 10000 different rounds of Dance dance Revolution the winner is……………..Tsuna.

I mean seriously if he put that much effort into his work than he would have been the best person in the entire School!!

Fon and Uncle Kawahira came back in Fon was contemplating something probably life, while Uncle Kawahira was giddily eating some Ramen.

He quickly joined them with two bowls of Ramen when people decided let's start doing the gifts

…. a billion minutes later

They were finally down to the last two presents

One was from Yuni while the other was from Uncle Kawahira. Yuni gave me the one from Uncle Kawahira, it was a tiger cub.

"I heard about Kira's death so I got you another cub." Uncle Kawahira stayed slightly flustered.

"Thanks? How did you know about her death?" Skull asked as he hugged the little tiger, who immediately started crawling around on him.

"I remember when you said something about how close she was due and then when you didn't meet me that day for Ramen I figured it out." He said magically eating more ramen.

"Now the last one is Yuni's gift!" Someone from the crowd yelled.

She walked up to them a small gift it was flat and in a rectangular shape. When he grabbed hold of it she smiled and said "happy birthday"

He smiled at her and delicately opened it up, it was a huge collage of pictures. All of his family was on there. His adopted, the circus, his biological, the Arcobaleno, Yuni, Aria, and on the side there was one of Kawahira and him eating Ramen. His purple eyes widened in shock,

"H-How di-did you g-get all of these?" He questioned stuttering.

"I asked!" Yuni said beaming brightly. Oh gosh are those sparkles in the air.

"Haha your going to make Tóugǔ faint." Thank god Yao you saved me, later on Fon cornered him after the party.

"They're your biological parents right?" Fon asked him.

"Ya I think so can't really remember them y'know." Skull mumbled the end

"And the reason you don't look like them?" Fon asked -demanded- looking slightly hurt.

"Er….. um.. experimentation." He said really quickly not knowing why he told them.

Fons eyes narrowed slightly. "What famiglia?" Fon growled out storm flames trashing around, Fons flames slightly caressing his own in a protective way.

"I-i do-don't know why?" He mumbled.

"Well I can't let my nephew get hurt." Fon said.

"Y-yo-your n-nephew?" Skull inquired pale as white.

"Of course if their your birth parents then your my nephew." Fon stated still ready to lash out. "Your mother was my sister, I thought that the entire family was killed." He scowled before hugging skull in a protective hug. Skull fell asleep in his arms.

After a while a flash was heard it was a camera, Fon looked over to where the flash was and saw Viper holding a camera. Reborn smirking as he saw Fon holding Skull bridal style. Lal approved of something.

"So when are you guys going to come out of the closet?" Lal smirked.

"What do you mean?" Fon asked confused.

"You guys are in a relationship right?" Lal asked.

Fon turned green with disgust, before yelling out

"I'm not dating my Nephew!!" He shook his head really quickly "the age is completely different. I'm 70 years old he's 43 years old, technically he's 10 years old!"

"You're not being serious here right?" Colonnello asked.

"I'm being completely serious, I'm just surprised about his anger?" Fon said questioning himself.

"His anger?" Reborn said.

"Yes the Hibari's are known for their animalistic anger." The green slightly fading. "I'm the only one besides my sister to ever actually be calm with out trying to fight someone." He laughed, his face finally going back to his usual color.

"Okay so back to the subject, he's 10 today?" Verde asked. Still scribbling in his notebook.

"Yes Now the question is how is Kyoya going to take this…."

Hahahaha finished!! I've spent a day working on this and please if there is any spelling mistakes please tell me. This idea is my own But you can use it just please don't use word for word. Or the names hehe Aki, and the rest of the kids are my own OCs so ya.

Anyway so Skull is a Hibari that was experimented on and had his looks change he was 9 when he was cursed but he looks 18?

I saw the stuntman Emma AU thing and added it's main ideas into this and thanks to reborn wiki I knew things see ya my little turtles!!


End file.
